Chasing The White Rabbit
by RachelRoxstar
Summary: Set in the time that the Marauders were in school then a time shift to Harry Potter's 5th year. A Young Pureblood girl is forced to carve her way in the world of Deatheaters and her friends from the Order. Future OC relationship with a character. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm quite aware that Lucius, Bellatrix, Rudolphus and that lot were not in school at the same time as the Marauders, but I'd like to pretend they were for the sake of my story. Also, please be easy this was my very first fanfiction and only my second upload. And I wasn't sure how much to upload at once, so that's why this may seem short.**

** CHASING THE WHITE RABBIT**

Tonight was the twenty-third party of the summer held for us Slytherins. I knew it was the twenty-third because I had counted them, they made me miserable. It was not like I was forced to attend, it was more like I had to go. If I didn't go then I would have no friends when school reopened for my sixth year.

Since my cousin was Evan Rosier, I was automatically initiated into the "It" crowd when I came to Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy always told me that even if I was not related to Evan I would still be in with them, since I was so beautiful. Lucius was a handsome, pureblood young man in my House, he was in his seventh year with the rest of my group, except for Regulus, Severus, and Rabastan.

When I had started in Hogwarts I knew who everyone was, I knew that Bellatrix and Narcissa were the two most popular girls, and I knew what it meant when they took me under their wings. I knew that the Lestrange boys were the most gorgeous creatures in the wizarding world, and I knew that I should not talk to Sirius Black. Growing up with Evan Rosier and in the House of Mors meant developing that cruel exterior I was expected to have. When people at school looked upon me they expected me to be sweet and innocent, that's another reason why my peers loved me. I was excellent at deceit.

You could even say that was my thing, my forte, illusory, I was used to get my group out of trouble, to get us out of homework, to get information. I loved it. Another thing they loved about me was my degree of manipulation powers. Of course they could all manipulate people to a certain extent, but I was the best at it.

Even though I was constantly told not to, I was always talking to Sirius Black, a so called blood traitor. He was nice and made me laugh, especially at those bloody parties.

Being a part of the Slytherin house was not easy by any means, most people in school thought we just breezed by, got whatever we wanted with our money and the fear our family names brought along. That was never true, sure people were scared of us and our families but we still had internal conflicts. The time was growing closer and closer until we all knew we would soon be called to work for the Dark Lord. Sirius had already turned his back on that future, but I didn't know how to, I was terrified to even mention it. My parents had already told me that Voldemort wanted me as soon as I was ready to join him, he wanted me by his side. Sometimes I felt as if Narcissa and Bellatrix were training me to please the Dark Lord, by pairing me up with boys, teaching me their secrets. They were both incredibly beautiful, why didn't the Dark Lord chose them instead.

Tonight I was to get ready with the Black sisters. When I arrived at their house they scolded me for being late and unprepared.

"Isolde, you've got to get this on your own. Next year we won't be here to help you for school parties." Narcissa told me as she curled my hair and Bella looked for a dress.

"Who is your escort?" Bella asked me suddenly, pulling off my shirt. They often treated me like their own personal doll, I didn't mind so much, I was good at ignoring things and feelings.

"I don't know… I like that one." I pointed to a dress in the mirror and Narcissa laughed.

"Thank god her taste has finally gotten better. I'll ignore the fact that you don't have a date for that." She tugged on my hair and pulled it up in the back. Bella pulled out the dress I chose and stood me up. "Step in." she commanded as she dressed me. "Oh doesn't she just look beautiful. Like a doll." Narcissa smiled after she placed a ruby necklace on my slender neck. The dress I had chosen was black silk chiffon, overtop of ivory silk that peeked through the black. It had great texture and handkerchief edges that draped around my feet and gave the skirt a fullness. Around my waist was a band connected by a silk white rose on the side of my hip that accented my hourglass waist.

"You're so thin I hate it. You've got this amazing chest, a thin as hell waist and great legs. I'll admit that I am jealous. How can you be in quidditch with that body? Shouldn't you be more muscular? Instead of willowy?" Narcissa went on as she did every night they dressed me.

"Cissy, she's quite toned, look at those arms, they are gorgeous." Bella muttered as I stood silently, letting them toy with me while I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Hello, I'm Pandora Isolde Mors, please call me Isolde. I'm a pureblood Slytherin going into my sixth year and everyone calls me beautiful. You know I have no idea why though, I'm short and not as attractive as Bella and Cissy. The boys at my school must be complete idiots.' I was talking to myself when Narcissa called me. Bella had pulled out some black satin pumps with four and a half inch heels, since in their opinion, my only fault was my height, I was as short as a second year. My cousin arrived shortly to make sure that I looked appropriate and soon after that the party was beginning.

Tonight was less formal than the other parties this summer had been. It was more about just getting wasted tonight, trying to forget that school would start shortly. While the other parties had been more about networking, with a nice dinner and then ballroom dancing. We did have a dinner with our small group of the Lestrange's, Malfoy, all of the Black's, Evan and I, Antonin, Augustus, Severus, and Walden. Meanwhile, the other guests were expected to find their own dinner some place else. On the way down the main staircase I asked the two sisters who their dates were. They both laughed in unison,

"Augustus Rookwood." Bellatrix answered with a smirk, waving at her escort from the balcony.

"I'm here with Walden MacNair." Narcissa stated, flipping her hair as I looked down at the rest of the guys. 'This is why I try to stay away from these Slytherin boys. I never know who is with who, they all trade up so quickly. I thought Narcissa liked Rabastan and Bella liked Antonin. Dammit.' I thought, waving eagerly at Sirius who waited for me.

"You don't have someone, _Pandora_?" he asked as we walked to dinner behind the others, he was always the one to call me that, I hated it.

"Nope. You?"

"No, that's what I'm here for." He chuckled, sitting down beside me as I received compliments from Rudolphus and Lucius. Evan sat on the other side of me with his date while Bella and Augustus sat at the head of the table. Across from me were Rudolphus, Lucius, Rabastan and Severus. All of the men were looking handsome, even Severus, though he was a quiet guy he was actually very attractive, and incredibly smart.

"How are James and Remus?" I whispered to Sirius who smiled beautifully at me,

"Good. You know Remus though. Always struggling." He answered quietly, pouring me some more wine. I knew Sirius was speaking of Remus' werewolf affliction, I had found out first hand from him when it happened. I was the one they put up to hiding the fact that a werewolf went to Hogwarts. All the Gryffindor boys were sweet to me and made me laugh, so I did not make a point in avoiding them like my friends wished I would. Lucius and Rudolphus were constantly pulling me away from them, and threatening them. Sometimes I hated being treated like their little doll. Dinner ended when other guests started arriving, all Slytherins, some that had already graduated though. As I walked into the ballroom with Sirius I was separated from him by Lucius on one side and Rudolphus on the other.

"How about a dance, Isolde?" Lucius asked, whisking me away quickly as I looked to Sirius who shook his head.

"Are you looking forward to your seventh year, Lucius?" I asked avoiding a look I was receiving from Amos Viribius. Earlier that summer I had kissed him in a game of 'Dare, Jinx, or Truth Serum,' and since then he had persisted on chasing after me.

"Oh I don't know. I think it will be such a bore this year." Lucius answered, turning us so he was facing Amos.

"Why's that?" I asked, peering up at his smoldering eyes with my bright blue eyes.

"My courses are just too easy, no one interests me anymore, I've been with any girl that I find even slightly attractive. That is, except you." He paused and I double looked him, 'Except me? What the hell?' I asked myself. "Yes, you seem to be the only beautiful girl I cannot woo. Have you not even noticed that most of us have been trying to claim you as our own for years now?"

"Claim me?" I asked with disdain.

"Not as if we own you, my dear. Just so one of us can know that the most beautiful girl in school is ours." I knew what he was trying to say even if he was doing a bad job at saying it and I stored it away in my mind.

"Thank you for the compliment. But could you please inform some of those idiots that I have no interest in them whatsoever so they can give up on the chase." I requested, glaring at Amos that whole time I spoke.

"But of course. Just name the unlucky bastard and Rudolphus and I will get right on him with our group." Lucius dipped me low and sensually and just as he brought me up I stared straight ahead.

"Amos Viribius." I spoke, pulling Lucius closer to me as I said it. Lucius smirked down at me wickedly and I felt a bit devious. I felt worthy of his attention for once, but I knew this villainous exterior did note exactly fit me and it never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please review :)**

**Also, there is rape in this chapter. I know it's a bit early for that kind of stuff, but I apologize if that makes you comfortable.**

After our dance I made my way to get some fire whiskey, a stronger drink would hold me over for the rest of the night. I found Sirius again and told him about what Lucius said, instead of the laughing I expected I found him giving a sneer.  
"What's with that face?" I asked, seriously suddenly.  
"I don't like them. They are dangerous creatures, Isolde." he answered and I shrugged.  
"I'm fine. They aren't so bad. I'm not lying, I like their attention."  
"You don't get it, Isolde. You really don't. I didn't think you were this naïve." He said, abruptly getting up and walking away, leaving me alone. 'What the hell was that about? Asshole, where's he going?' I asked, my anger quickly fading to sadness.  
When I looked up I saw Severus watching me, and decided to go and visit him, since he seemed alone. Before I reached him though, someone was calling me from down the hall. I recognized the voice vaguely, but alcohol was making things a bit fuzzy, so I just went along to the person.  
"Someone called?" I asked with a giggle when I found the hallway dark and empty.  
"Yeah, me." A gruff voice erupted from behind me as I found myself being pushed into a small room.  
"What the hell?" I shouted, whipping around to face the stranger and groaning. It was Amos. "What Amos?" I asked, completely annoyed by his presence. Amos was a tall, built quidditch player on my team, with messy brown hair. He thought he was cute but he really wasn't he was just annoying and the unwanted, unloved member of our group. He only got attention because he was a pureblood and a great Chaser, even though, as Beater I was constantly trying to hit him.  
"I heard you talking about me." He muttered, walking towards me as I backed up, unnerved by the short distance between us. Though he annoyed me immensely, he also frightened me a little bit, which I hated to admit.  
"And, what does that matter?" I asked, making my way back towards the door, but I was intercepted by him.  
"Well, the way I figure it, you were either talking about me because you like me, or because you're just a snaky bitch. Either way I wanted to privately talk about it." He pulled out his wand randomly, reminding me that I didn't have mine. "Let's see now Pandora, which was it? You just being a bitch, or something else? I'd prefer the something else since it will make this easier for you, but whatever." Amos was confusing me now and I did not like the fearsome tone of his voice.  
"Let's get back to the party, Amos, we'll have a drink and a dance." I murmured, losing my sarcasm.  
"You know, I don't think so." He tilted his head and his appearance altered to an even more wicked than before. With a flick of his wand the lights were gone and I was blind in the night. I found myself whipping around, trying to hear where he was but I had no luck and suddenly I heard _Incarcerous_ and felt the ropes twisting around my wrists.  
"Amos what the hell?" I shrieked, running in the direction I thought the door was.  
"_Silencio_." he muttered as my ankles were tied and I crashed to the floor. I still could not see him, I was helpless, laying on the floor as he came down on top of me. My mind was screaming as he kept trying to pull off my dress. He soon gave up and just decided to flip my skirt up and get to my privates. Amos made a disgusting groaning sound as I felt a foreign object push it's way into me. After a second of thrashing in pain I realized it was his fingers digging inside of me, I couldn't see a thing, due to my skirt being so high and the darkness. "Would you stop moving? I'm trying to be nice, you bitch. If I prep you it won't hurt so bad when my big dick is in there and I can get on with it." He had a hold of my face with one hand and took this opportunity to slobber all over me. "You're saying no but damn your pussy is reacting good enough." He teased and I cried. I was in pain and he was tormenting me, I only wished to lose consciousness. When I heard his zipper go down I tried squirming away from him but he had a death hold on my small body.  
Tears continually streamed down my face as I laid there, now paralyzed trying to think of something to do. Why was I being so damn weak? It was not me! Inside I was screaming again, trying to move, as I felt a fiery tearing and blinding pain when he entered me. My throat closed up as I tried to breath, tried to put myself somewhere else, but it hurt so bad. Suddenly, a small crack of light flooded into the room.  
"_Lumos_." A familiar voice echoed in the back of my mind. Somewhere in my head I recognized someone else was in the room but it did not hit me to get them to help me until the light from his wand landed on us.  
"Severus get the hell out, I'm busy." Amos growled at the new comer who stood watching us from the doorway. From my pained position on the floor I gave him a pleading look, tears still falling. "Snape!" Amos shouted this time, still pumping away at my frail body, producing more and more pain.  
"_Relashio!"_ Severus suddenly shouted, coming into the room towards us. Amos was cast abruptly away from me, where he stood up and whipped out his own wand, leaving me to break down in between the two wizards.  
"_Levicorpus!"_ Severus exclaimed before Amos could say anything else. His wand fell as he was jerked into the air and held upside down, his pants still undone. Severus fell onto the ground in front of me and looked over me, I was still frozen. He reached up to pull my skirt down and I flinched.  
"_Diffindo." _he muttered at the ropes that bound me, slicing them off. As if they were the only things holding me together I crumpled onto the floor and passed out immediately. When I came back around Amos was gone and the room was well lit, Severus was sitting beside me, watching the doorway.  
"Severus?" I asked, I did not really know what to say, so I just randomly said his name.  
"You're awake. That wasn't very long. Are you alright?" he asked me, helping me sit up. He was now watching me warily, I don't blame him though. I'd never really had a conversation with Severus before, we had spoken but never in depth. He always looked like that sexy brooding type, and I never imagined he'd find anything interesting about me. I knew for a fact that he was bloody brilliant, and while I considered myself pretty smart, I did not think I was good enough to hold a conversation with him.  
"Thank you… Where's Amos?" I asked quickly, avoiding his question, just like it was any other day.  
"He ran off when I dropped him." Severus answered, gesturing for me to get up with him. When I stood I faltered a bit and he looked at me warily again,  
"I'm fine." I nodded with a weak smile.  
"You shouldn't be." He murmured, opening the door for me after I tried to fix myself up. "But you look fine."  
"Thank you again. For everything." I placed a casual hand on his shoulder and watched his timid reaction melt into a weak grin. Sirius came over to me quickly, blocking off my goodbye to Severus and starting a conversation with me.  
"Where were you? You've been missing for like two hours!" Sirius groaned, taking my arm, ignoring my flinch, and walking back into the party with me. Apparently he was not upset with me any longer. Just as I went inside I turned to look back at Severus who gave a wave and then left the party all together.  
"Is Amos still here?" I asked Sirius who poured me a drink, since he said I looked like I needed one.  
"No, he left just before you came back." Sirius laughed, going after a drink himself. Suddenly Evan was in front of me with an indignant look about him. He treated Sirius how Sirius had treated Severus, and stepped in front of him, cutting him off from me, even though Mister Black was persistent.  
"I suggest you do some socializing with other people before I have to take you home." He threatened and I groaned, but walked away, towards my group of friends. "Isolde! There you are! Listen, Antonin was just telling the funniest story about Muggles, you have to hear it." Narcissa called me to her and Bella was stood beside her Augustus, basically caressing him in the middle of everyone.  
"Right, sit over here, listen to my story." Antonin chuckled, everyone knew he was a womanizer, but no one seemed to mind him flirting shamelessly with other girls. I sat down beside him as ordered but I only got snippits of his story, I was really focusing on other things obviously. I had just been raped in the middle of my best friends party. By someone in my group of friends so none of the others would believe my word against his. But then again, why would I tell them? It's not as if there is anything any of them could do about it right? I mean, I could call the Muggle police but who wants them in our business? Besides, it was my fault. I should not have teased him like I did, especially when I knew how his feelings for me were. And Severus had caught him, he would probably tell if Amos didn't. What if Amos came back for me one day? I don't think I could stand it, 'I am still in pain.' I told myself, staring off into space, pretending to listen to Antonin.  
'I feel rotten. I feel so confused. What the hell am I-?' before my thoughts could even stop there was a hand in my face. When I looked up to see the beautiful Rudolphus Lestrange, I felt a blush brush across my cheeks.  
"Why don't you join us?" he gestured to where his brother and Lucius were sitting across the room and I nodded. I'd much rather be in his gorgeous presence then killing myself in the boring section of the room. When I took his hand I avoided Bella and Narcissa's stares that told me I should stay with them, lest I look promiscuous. But truly, at that moment I could careless, I no longer cared about anything sexual image related. For some I remained untouchable, but I had a feeling it would change. Lucius and Rabastan stood when I joined them and I chose my seat between Rudolphus and Lucius. Rudolphus sat beside me, and immediately I was reminded of a feline.  
His feral grin, his sharp, enticing green eyes and his wavy, silky, brown hair. The way his arms and legs moved ever so gracefully, carefully but definitely, and sensually. Then to my right was Lucius, his long, platinum hair just brushing his shoulders, his cold grey eyes meeting my bright blue ones.  
He was more muscular and sexy than sensual and seductive, but I loved them both.  
Rabastan was my age and for some reason I overlooked him a lot, most likely because I tended not to be attracted to guys my own age. I gravitated more to men, not young men. But there were a few exceptions, one being Severus, he was like a forbidden fruit for me and I think that added to my level of attraction to him.  
Another would be the Black brothers, they were both unbelievably pretty, and Sirius was just oh so charming. But once again, forbidden.  
For the rest of that fateful night I let myself have fun with the boys, and eventually I fell asleep on Lucius' shoulder.


End file.
